


A Very Gay Valentine's Day

by Avan522



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blind Date, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, First Date, Implied Sexual Content, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Nicole and Waverly set up their two friends, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, on a blind date on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Very Gay Valentine's Day

Waverly Earp is the love of Nicole’s life she has been since they first met in college after three years of passionate and love-filled dating they have both matured and have started planning their future together. “Nic wake up!” the redhead groggily opens her eyes to see her excited girlfriend straddling her waist with a cheeky smile.

“What’s your idea, love?”

“How-” Nicole chuckles and puts her hand on Waverly’s right cheek.

“I know you Wave, we’ve been dating for three years and known each other for six.” Waverly smiles and kisses Nicole’s lips gently.

“Anyway, I think we should have a double date for Valentine's day!” Nicole quirks her eyebrow and tilts her head.

“But I thought you wanted to go to that fancy vegan restaurant for Valentine's day.”

“I know, but I met the  _ perfect _ girl for Lena! And she’s only available on Valentine's day… please Nic.” Nicole sighs and looks into Waverly’s eyes. She has a pout on her face that drives Nicole to do anything and everything, after all, that’s how they started getting more experimental in the bedroom.

“Ugh, fine but no promises that Lean will agree to this.” Waverly smiles happily and kisses Nicole deeply.

“How can I thank you  _ daddy _ .” Nicole lets out a shaky breath before flipping Waverly onto her back and smirking cockily.

  
“I think you know princess.”

* * *

After Nicole somehow managed to force herself away from her insatiable girlfriend she got dressed and ready to head to her best friend’s company, L-Corp. She never goes to her friend’s company since she’s always at work, being a big city cop is a lot more time consuming than she thought it would be. “Good morning Jess!” Nicole says as she walks up to Lena's assistant’s desk.

  
“N-Nicole hi.” Maybe Nicole’s charming smile is a little too powerful since Jess definitely has a small crush on her.

  
“Is Lena available?” the woman nods and Nicole walks into her friend’s office “I come bearing Big Belly Burger!” Lena smiles and gets up to hug her friend.

“Thank god! But why are you here? You never visit me at work.” Nicole smiles nervously.

“Well Waves met a girl that she thinks you might like so I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a double date with Waves and I plus your mystery girl?” she can see her friend debate internally before sighing.

“Have you seen this girl?” Luckily Nicole thought to ask for a picture of this girl but Waverly refused to give her a name. She pulls up a picture of an electric blue-eyed woman with blonde hair and a blinding smile. “She is pretty cute, you know what I’ve been working really hard,  maybe a date would be a good thing.” Nicole smiles happily and sends Waverly a message.

**Nicole:** _ She’s in! _

**Waverly:** _ Good I’m about to talk to her date now. _

_ Meanwhile at CatCo _ …

After moving to National city Waverly got a job at CatCo Worldwide media as a researcher, where she met Kara Danvers and her friends, as soon as she realized how perfect Kara and Lena would be together she started to mentally plan a date for the two but getting them on a blind date would be harder to do than a blind  _ double _ date. She knows Kara isn’t one to date but Lena might just be as good for Kara as Nicole is for Waverly.

“Kara, I have a question.” the blonde looks up and smiles at Waverly.

“What’s up Waves?”

“When was the last time you went out on a date?” Kara quirks her eyebrow.

“Waverly your dating _Nicole_.” the blonde says mockingly and Waverly rolls her eyes.

  
“I’m serious!”

“Fine, it's been about a year. Why?”

“I have a girl for you, she's cute, smart, and loves animals!” for the record she has no idea if Lena actually loves animals but anything cutesy can get Kara on board.

“Can I see this girl?” Waverly smiles before pulling up a picture of Nicole and Lena smiling and laughing at a party for Nicole’s work. “She is pretty hot, but I don't go on dates I just don’t have time with work!”

“Come on just one date on Valentine's day if you don’t like her then you don’t have to see her again… but don’t you want what Nicole and I have or what your sister and Sam have?” Kara debates for a second before realizing how much she does want a happy and fulfilling relationship like her closest friends and family have.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Waverly smiles and updates Nicole.

* * *

The night of the double date arrives and Nicole dresses up in a tight black button-up shirt, black butt hugging slacks, and loafers she lets her short red tresses hang in wavy strands that flow to her shoulders. She knows her current outfit will drive Waverly crazy, just like she’s sure Waverly will wear a sexy tight dress that makes  _ Nicole _ crazy. 

She fixes her sleeves before walking out into the living room of their apartment before slipping her wallet into her pocket. “I’m ready baby!” she checks over her outfit one more time before turning towards her bedroom door to find Waverly walking out in a tight red dress that shows off every curve of Waverly’s body, making the redhead’s mouth water yet making her throat dry at the same time. “Wave you look… wow!” the brunette blushes and walks over to Nicole and kisses her gently.

“Come on we need to meet Lena and Kara at  _ Romanza  _ .” maybe Romanza isn’t the vegan restaurant Waverly originally wanted but a fancy Italian restaurant is romantic and according to Waverly is perfect for Lena and Kara to fall in love with each other.

“Y-Yeah okay let's go.” The redhead had already booked a driver for them for the night so they get in the rented town car and enjoy the drive to the fancy restaurant.

The large glass windows that make up the walls of their date night location light up the already dimly lit room a bit better yet the light still makes it romantic. Nicole intertwines their fingers and they walk up to the front of the restaurant. After five minutes Lena shows up in a silk hunter green dress with dark lipstick to contrast her dress. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this Nic.”

“What can I say I have my way with women, even if I’m not interested in them.” Waverly and Lena roll their eyes and Nicole feigns offense. As they’re laughing Kara walks over to them in a dark blue dress with a slit along one side. 

“Lena this is Kara Danvers, Kara this is Lena Luthor.” they shake hands and stare deeply into each other’s eyes both are too scared to say something so their voices can’t show how nervous they are to be next to such an attractive person.

“No more goo goo eyes we have a reservation!” Nicole says and they follow the redhead inside.

“Why can we have goo goo eyes I dealt with Waverly and you during your honeymoon phase!” the Luthor says, making Kara laugh Lena realizes that she just discovered her favorite sound in the world.

They all have a nice dinner before heading to the movies together “Nic aren’t we all a little overdressed for the movies?” Lena asks and the redhead shrugs.

“This movie theater is supposed to be insanely fancy so we’ll see.”

“Babe you’re supposed to be the planner!” Waverly says and hits the redhead’s arm.

  
“False that is you, my love.” Nicole says with a smile and kisses Waverly’s cheek, Kara watches with a smile and leans closer to the Luthor.

“I want what they have.” Lena nods in agreement.

“So do I, but they were insanely oblivious when they first met.”

“Wow, Lee! Exposing our secrets huh?” Nicole says with a sly smirk.

“Yeah, I am! I dealt with you two pinning after each other since sophomore year, Kara deserves to know how oblivious you both were.” the blonde giggles and lays her head on Lena’s shoulder as they keep walking.

When they get to the theater Nicole and Lena get the snack while Kara and Waverly get drinks “So what do you think of her Lee?” Nicole asks as she gets handed a large bucket of popcorn.

“Okay maybe Waverly is right, she’s kind of perfect, and  _ really _ cute god, and her laugh's contagious!” Nicole smiles at her best friend’s dopey grin.

“Well, I’m glad you like her.” 

_ Meanwhile at the drink stand... _

“So Kara what do you think about Lena?” the blonde smiles happily.

  
“She’s so cute! And would definitely fit in with my friends!” Waverly smirks confidently at her matchmaking skills.

“Well good, do you think you might have what Nic and I have?” Kara nods shyly and toys with her glasses.

“Yeah, she’s great.” They join their dates by the door of their theater and walk inside the dark room and take seats in the back of the theater.

* * *

“So we’re gonna leave you two alone, we have other plans.” Lena and Kara watched the couple grope each other during the entire movie so it's no surprise to them that they’re leaving the night early hand in hand while giggling like teenagers.

“Do they do that often?” Kara asks and Lena nods making the blonde giggle.

“Yes, Waverly’s sister and I have walked in on them  _ way _ too many times" that earns a laugh from Kara making Lena realize she doesn't want their date to end just yet so she comes up with something. "Hey do you want to go get frozen yogurt or something?” Kara nods and Lena leads the blonde to a small frozen yogurt shop around the corner from the theater.

Lena doesn’t want their night to end just yet because her objection to having a blind date is long gone. It was gone as soon as she saw Kara walk up to them in front of their first location of the night. 

She watches happily as Kara skips around the yogurt place choosing toppings and different yogurt flavors, Kara’s child-like excitement is somehow endearing to Lena yet she doesn’t hate that it is.

  
“That’ll be ten dollars.” Kara goes to grab her wallet from her purse but Lena stops her.

“Let me, a gentlewoman should always pay on the first date.” Kara blushes giving Lena time to pay for their dessert. They sit at a table on the patio out front. “What do you do for a living Kara?”

  
“I’m a reporter at CatCo, Waverly and I work together actually. What about you?”

“I run L-Corp right now. Do you have any siblings?”   
  


“Yeah, one insanely annoying sister…” Their conversation starts to flow easier with having siblings in common nay  _ annoying _ siblings in common. They end up inside Lena’s apartment sipping on red wine and watching a movie while cuddled up into each other. Lena loves how domestic their situation is but she wants more from the blonde solid mass of muscles sitting next to her so she gets up and straddles the blonde’s thighs before leaning in and kissing Kara passionately, the blonde reacts by putting her hands on Lena’s waist and kissing back fervently. The raven-haired woman's hips start moving with the guidance of Kara’s hands.

“Do you wanna take this to my bedroom?” Lena asks as Kara starts kissing and sucking down her neck.

“Yeah.” Kara doesn’t even bother putting Lena on the ground she stumbles across the apartment by Lena’s direction with her still wrapped around her waist.

* * *

“Lean are you home?!” They hear Nicole’s voice ring from the front door of her apartment so they start panicking and slipping on clothes.

  
“Shit! Why are they here?” Kara asks in a whisper as she slips one of Lena’s shirts on.

“I have no idea!” she ties her robe and walks into the living room. “N-Nic, Waves what are you two doing here?”

“We came to see how the rest of your date went!” Waverly says and starts pulling breakfasts out of the bags they brought.

“It uh it went good!” her eyes keep darting towards her bedroom door so Nicole’s eyes widen in realization. 

“Oh my god Kara’s still here huh?!” the blonde decides it's time to make her entrance.

“Good morning you two!” Nicole laughs.

“You dog Luthor.” Waverly hits her girlfriend’s arm with an annoyed look on her face. “Ow, what the hell!” 

“Oh shut it, Haught.” Waverly pulls out a bag of sticky buns from Noonan’s which Kara immediately snatches up. “Wait Waves, did you plan Kara being here? None of us eat sticky buns.”

“Well yeah, they obviously liked each other and Lena doesn’t do stuff she doesn’t want to.”

“This is why I love her.” they all laugh and share breakfast, which ends up becoming a ritual for the two couples along with double dates every now and then.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
